


Heart Breaker

by Feygan



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Charlie Prince hated it was when someone thought they were being clever and called him "Charlie PRINCESS." Slash. CP/BW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Разбитое сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585046) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



If there was one thing that Charlie Prince hated it was when someone thought they were being clever and called him "Charlie PRINCESS."

It gave him a cool thrill to teach the name caller a vicious kind of lesson, the kind best served by a bullet through the heart. He was a heart-breaker after all.

There was only one man in all the world he let call him Princess, and that was only when he had his mouth wrapped around the man's cock trying to suck some brain out.

He'd spent the last ten years of his life living for Ben Wade, ever since he was fifteen years old.

He didn't like to think back to those dark days of doing whatever he needed to survive on the streets of San Francisco. He'd escaped the Orphan Train only to end up in another kind of hell that was in some ways worse than what he'd known in New York City. But he'd survived, and that was all that mattered. Survived long enough to run into Ben Wade for the first time, the man that would save him from every bit of degrading darkness and make him his own.

Thieving should have made him feel guilty, but he'd never felt bad about anything he'd had to do to survive. Ben had taught him how to shoot a gun and stand upright in the face of danger like a man and Charlie appreciated that.

He wouldn't have called what he felt for Ben Wade as being anything so weak as love. It was more than obsession, more than completion, more than anything else he'd ever known in his life.

He would do anything for Ben. He would kill a million victims. He would break the world in two for Ben Wade.

So when Ben was captured, Charlie was frantic to get him back and wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. And maybe he'd daydreamed a little about how he was going to be rewarded--{writhing nakedness, hardness pressing against giving flesh, open mouths sucking against anything within reach}--but that was understandable.

He killed all the men in his path, was trampled by steers, and in the end, shooting that damn rancher in the back, he'd felt vindicated. He'd walked through the fire and come out unburned. Ben would be so proud of him.

He didn't even have time to be surprised when he was struck hard in the back. He half turned, barely noticing as his men fell around him, to see Ben pointing his gun at him for another shot.

Feeling the thudding burn of the second shot going through his chest, Charlie felt more betrayed and broken than he ever had in his life.

All those times Ben had let himself be dragged down by those harlots in the various towns they passed through. All those times Charlie was left waiting outside the door while Ben made sounds of passion with someone else. At least then he had known that when it was all said and done, Ben would be his again once they were out on the trail.

But now, as Ben dragged him close, the still hot muzzle pressing against his jacket, Charlie was taken back to the dark days of his childhood when he was helpless and alone and no one in the world loved him.

And with that final shot through his chest, knowing that Ben Wade was throwing him away like a piece of garbage, Charlie Prince realized that he wasn't the only heart-breaker in this relationship.

.

==THE END==

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that the shots fired were out of sequence with the movie. That was my fault because I'd only seen the movie once and wrote the story.


End file.
